Hate That I Want You
by Miz Goddaz
Summary: Dave Bautista is a successful buisness man with only one problem, his wife. When forced to choose between her mafia lifestyle or his daughter, who will he choose? AU, feat. Batista, OC'S and various wwe characters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Bad Morning

The sun shown brightly in her face as Ashli slightly opened her eyes

The sun shown brightly in her face as Ashli slightly opened her eyes. She could feel the movement of someone next to her but she had too much of a bad hangover to figure out who it was. All she remembered was a fight, a taxi ride, and one hell of an orgasmic night which she had with the stranger next to her. _As soon as he gets up, he must go,_ she thought before getting out of bed. Pulling the sheets closer to her, she picked up her glasses from the night stand and put it on. She scratched her head and turned to the figure next to her who was shifting in his sleep. She rolled her eyes and roughly pushed him off the bed. He hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned painful.

"Mornin'," she said dryly.

The man got up from the floor and went back to his position on the bed. "What happened?" he asked dumb-founded.

"It's 8:00 am and if you wanna live, you might wanna hurry up and get dressed. My husband should be home any minute now."

The man shook his head to wake himself up. He stood and headed to the bathroom but Ashli snapped her fingers at him.  
"Sorry, no time. Just get your clothes and leave."

The man squinted at her, but quickly obliged. He grabbed his things from the chair and without so much of a word, quickly exited the apartment. She sighed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work.

After taking a 30 minute shower, Ashli rushed into the living room to hide the evidence of last night. As she picked up the empty bottles of Jack Daniels, she began to remember what happened last night between her and Dave. She remembered them getting into a heated argument and him threatening her never to bring another man in the house…

"_See, this is the shit I can't stand about you Ash!" he yelled._

_Ashli smirked. "Sweetie, whatever to do you mean? I didn't have anyone here last night. Now this morning…that's a different story."_

"_You're admitting to cheating in our house?!" he asked now furious._

"_Technically, I'm admitting to fucking a guy in my apartment. Remember, you kicked me out our house three months ago Dave."_

"_And I told you that if you didn't get your shit together, you'd never move back in! Don't you care about Brittany?"_

"_Obviously you don't. That's why you kicked me out right?"_

_Dave chuckled to himself then gave her a stern look. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Stop bringing random guys around here."_

"_Or else what David? Gonna hit me again?"_

"_You know you enjoy it. That's why you're always brining guys in here."_

"_Well, do what you feel you have to do David. I'm going to the club with Trish."_

"_Over my dead body," he growled._

_She laughed. "Oooh Dave, now you know you should be careful what you ask for. You just might get it."_

"_Listen to me-_

"_No, you listen to me. Now, I'm going to the club and I'm going to find a hot random guy to fuck the shit out of me in our bed. Hope you're here when I get back. It's gonna be one hell of a show." She blew him a kiss, grabbed her purse and left him standing in her living room, fuming with anger._

Ashli was never one to break her promises. She found a guy within the first ten minutes of her search. A tall, auburn skinned man with ocean blue eyes, that called himself "God's gift to woman," he said seductively to her last night. She wasted no time in convincing him into a one night stand and like most men, he accepted her offer. They had sex from the front door, to the stove, in the shower and finally making there way to the bed. The only regret Ashli had was not video taping the scene for Dave who sadly, did not stick around like she expected. She scanned the apartment front to back for used condoms which she knew were all over the place. She found five and threw them in the same plastic bag with the empty bottles. Heading to the door, her phone began to ring and she excitedly answered, hoping it was Dave.

"Hello?" she answered sexily.

"Gurl, who are you trying to impress?"

"Sorry Trish, I thought you were Dave."

"Please tell me you didn't go to the club last night."

"Oh you know I did. And you went a long with me."

"Why are you always putting my name in the middle of things? You know damn well I did not go anywhere with you."

"Oh well. Don't you wanna hear about my night?"

"Not really. I know you and the things you do with these men. Do you really think sleeping with them is helping the situation?"

"What situation? Look, the only situation I have is which club I'm hitting tonight."

"What about Britt? When was the last time you saw her?"

Ashli shrugged. "Who knows? Dave won't let me see her. How old is she, about 12?"

"I can't believe she's that old. Just yesterday she was two."

"Yeah well she sure doesn't act two. She acts like my sister instead of my daughter."

"That's because ya'll are close in age. You had her when you were thirteen, right?"

"Don't remind me. Anyway girl, I gotta get my ass to work. John hates when I'm late."

"Alright, are we meetin' for lunch?"

"Nah, I got something else in mind. I wanna meet up with Dave."

"Alright, so I'll catch you later."

"Alright bye." Ashli hanged up and made sure to give the apartment one last check for her orgy before leaving for work.

"Mr. Bautista, you have a call on line three," Layla called from the intercom. Dave turned in his chair and picked up the phone.

"This is Dave Bautista."

"Good morning lover. Where were you last night?"

Dave smirked at the voice on the other end and sat back cockily in his chair. "I was out. I had some things to take care of."

"But I missed you."

"Sorry to hear that love. But I-"

His other line began to flash and he immediately recognized the number to be Ashli's.

"Hold on for a minute Dawn." He clicked over.

"What do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your wife?"

"I'm in the middle of a very important phone call."

"I know. Let's see, it's now 9:15. It's Dawn right?"

"I'll see you at home Ashli."

"I want you to meet me for lunch."

"I can't. I have to meet a client."

"Well then I'll come over there and wait until you're finish. We really need to talk."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Meet me in the lobby at 12:00 sharp."

"I'll be there at 11:55. Tell Dawn I said hello."

"Yeah, yeah."

He hanged up the phone and looked up when he saw someone entering. Layla walked in with a folder full of papers. She rested them down on the desk and smiled.  
"Here are the documents you asked for. Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes, reschedule my appointment with Mr. Fitzgerald for tomorrow at noon and please get Ms. Walden back on the phone."

Layla sat down and began to dial Dawn's number. Dave stopped her.

"Better yet, excuse me for a moment while I call my daughter."

Candice nodded and went back to her desk. Dave pressed one and waited for Brittany to pick up.

"Hello?" an innocent voice answered on the other end.

"Hey sweetie. Getting ready for school?"

"Yeah dad. You know you don't have to check on me all the time."

"Yes I do. I'm your dad."

"Have you spoken to mom lately?"

Dave shifted in his seat at the mention of Ashli. "Um, yeah. I saw her last night."

"Is she coming to see me soon?"

He sighed, not knowing how to answer that. He knew in his heart that Ashli had no interest in Brittany. But he'd never tell her that.

"Yeah, she might come and see you tonight."

"Good, I want her to see my pink ends."

He laughed. "Alright sweetie. I'll let you go back to getting ready."

"Thank you. Bye dad."

"Bye." As he was hanging up, his other line began to beep. He snapped his finger, annoyed that he forgot to call Dawn back.

"Sorry about that Dawn. I just had to take care of some things."

"Do these things have anything have to do with Ashli?"

"How'd you figure?"

"Look Dave, I know that's your wife and everything but you need to kick her ass to the curb. She's never around for you or her daughter. And instead of trying to make things better, she's sleeping around with other guys."

"I know Dawn-"

"This girl is dangerous. You need to leave her alone. This is get-"

Dave moved the phone away from his ear, not in the mood to hear one of Dawn's lectures about how bad a mother Ashli was. In his opinion, Ashli was a good mother because she had enough sense to leave Brittany with someone who cares instead of passing her to foster care. He had to admit that things were getting out of hand and everyday it was becoming clearer that he and Ashli would never be the way they were before. But somewhere deep inside, he wished that she'd get up one morning and want to come back home and be with her daughter and home, instead of playing these mind games with him. It was bad enough that he agreed to marry her after learning about her family's background. But now that he was trying to get pass that, she keeps finding a way to hold it over his head.

"DAVID! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Dawn screamed over the receiver.

Dave shook out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm here. And I heard what you said. Listen, I have to go to a conference meeting now so, I'll just see you tonight."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Dawn. Bye." He hanged up without allowing her to say good-bye. The door knocked again and Layla walked in with a sly grin on her face. She locked the door behind her and walked around the desk where Dave was sitting. He looked up at her and watched as she undid her neat bun, letting her hair fall on her shoulders.

"You look different," he stated as she positioned herself on his lap.

"How are you?" she pouted.

"I'm fine. Is the cost clear?"

"Everyone's meeting in the conference room as we speak." She kneeled down and slowly unbuckled his belt. He raised her up and sat her back on his lap.

"Hey, you okay? Your usually a bit more excited," she questioned.

"It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood okay? I'm meeting my wife here in a while."

She rolled her eyes and got off his lap. "I see. I guess I'll just come back later?"

"That'll be fine. Bye."

Layla fixed herself properly before exiting the room. Dave sighed and turned his attention to the view from his office window. Looking down at the people twenty stories lower than him, he thought about the one girl that he'd never give up on, even if it meant risking his life or his daughter's.


	2. Not Enough

Ashli Caroline Maraschino walked into Metamorphous an hour late as usual. She went passed the men anxiously waiting for her arrival in front of what she considered to be her office and ignored the lustful looks given to her. But who could blame them. Her bronze skin was perfect from head to toe without a blemish in sight. She was always dying her hair different colors depending on her mood but after college, she decided to show off her mahogany curly hair, inherited by her father. Thanks to her mother, who was half Italian and half black, she was fortunate for her emerald green eyes that complemented their almond shape. Ashli went into the locker room and started changing into her blue and yellow Chinese inspired dress, mandatory for her job. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the deep voice of her boss talking to someone on the phone. John Cena, owner of Metamorphous spa, gym and health bar was a woman's fantasy and a pain in Ashli's ass. Ever since she got the job, she's tried to get this guy to sleep with her but he was not budging. He was committed to his wife, or so he said. As much as he wanted to act like a saint, she knew if it wasn't for her father, he'd be all over her in a second. He hanged up when he got to the locker room and just stared at her.

"Tell me you got here an hour ago and I didn't see you," he said.

Ashli shrugged. "Not a liar so…no."

"Ashli you know that we have a tight schedule today. Why of all days-"

"Calm down John, seriously."

"It's Mr. Cena to you Ashli."

"Oh please. Look, I'm here right? And you know I always take care of my customers. And I could take care of you-"

"We've already been there Ashli. I have a wife at home and you have a job to do right now. Get out there before I fire you."

"You are such a dick."

"Yeah whatever. Hurry up." He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her storm out the room and into the spa room. A very muscular man with short brown hair was standing in front of her door, smirking at her.

"Good morning Chris. It's a bit too early for you isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Had a bad night with my girl. Needed to release some steam."

She smiled. "Well, I'm always here to help."

She opened the door and turned on a switch near the desk. The standing fountain lit immediately, bringing a seductive vibe into the room. The round couch had rose petals all over it as well as the floor and the massage table. Chris took off his shirt and laid on his back on the massage table. Ashli wasted no time with climbing on top of him and using her hands to relax his muscles. He moaned in pleasure as she rocked back and forth on his hard shaft, now pressing up against her thigh.

"You like that baby," she whispered.

"Aww yeah," he moaned loudly. Then without warning, he rose up from the table and pulled her into a hard kiss. He lifted her dress as she quickly unbuckled his belt to his jeans. She took his 10 inch shaft into her hand and guided it into her already wet center. He switched positions with her until her legs were wrapped around his neck. Her back arched from the table as he went deep inside her. Chris let out a loud moan and began to slowly move inside of her. She moved her hips to his movement and bit her lip to hold in her screams of pleasure. He pounded faster and faster into her, becoming louder with each thrust. Ashli could feel him expanding inside of her and she knew their session was almost up.

"Alright, now," she moaned.

He pulled out and she quickly jerked him off causing him to release all over the carpet. He fell on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Wow, you never fail to impress," he smirked.

She pushed him off of her and fixed her dress. "You almost came inside me. That'll be extra." She extended her hand and tapped her foot on the floor. Puling up his jeans, he went in his pocket and took out a rubber band full of hundreds. She snatched it from him and shoved it in her bra.

"See you tomorrow babe," he said walking out into the hall. Ashli rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him. She was just about to take a shower in her private bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly hid the white spot forming on the carpet with the nearest rug.

"Come in," she yelled.

John peeped his head through the door. "Decent?"

"As always. Come in."

He walked in and sat down on the couch. "We need to talk?"

"I'm starting to think you're a bitch because you always want to talk. What do you want?

"If I were you, I'd watch your tone with me. That is, if you want to get fired."

"Alright already. What's up?"

"Bret called this morning looking for you."

Ashli tensed at the sound of her father's voice. "What'd you tell him?"

"That you were here on time and were busy with a customer."

She sighed with relief. "You are a life saver John. Big time."

"You know I got you. As much as you act like a bitch, you're still a close friend. But if it wasn't for the fact that your father was a criminal, I would've probably fired you by now."

She laughed. "I love you too John. And I promise that I'll be on time from now on."

He rolled his eyes and got up. Ashli stared at him from behind and smirked. "Nice ass," she yelled.  
He turned to her with a smile. "You need to stop. Now get back to work. You have another customer."

"Wait, I need to take a shower."

"For what?"

Ashli pursed her lips, forgetting that he was aware of what she really did behind closed doors.

"Um, Chris was very sweaty. I think he came from the gym. I need to shower before the next person."

"Alright, make it quick." He closed the door and she took off her clothes for her shower.

* * *

Randy Orton went home bittersweet. After his fiancée sent him to the store, somehow he managed to make his way to Sewer where he met the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. He felt some kind of attraction to her that even his wife's mind blowing head jobs couldn't distract him of this morning. But it all came to a halt when she kicked him out and confessed that she was married. Not that he cared too much but, he was hoping they would hook up again. Before he could even throw his keys on the counter, Mickie came flying downstairs with a baseball bat in hand.

"You better come up with a damn good excuse as to why you didn't come home last night," she said.

"Calm down. The office called me on my way to the store and asked me to finish up some things. I was gonna call you but-"

"Who the hell do you think I am? Some kind of stupid bitch or something?"

"Well, you're not stupid-"

"I'm not playing Randy. I played baseball all four years in high school so I know how to swing a bat."

"I'm telling you the truth Mickie."

She put the baseball bat down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come here then."

Randy rolled his eyes and walked over to Mickie. She pulled him closer and started to examine his clothes and check his neck for hickies. Obviously, she was satisfied because she moved back with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"Yeah whatever," he said heading into the kitchen.

"Look, I was worried. I called your phone a million times last night. Didn't you hear it?"

_Maybe that's why I kept hearing Al.B.Sure all night last night. I thought it was her radio. _"Nope, never heard it."

"Well, maybe it was off or something. And why didn't you call me from the office then?"

_Cause you would've traced the call back. _"Forgot. I was so deep in work."

"Oh, well, I guess I should get ready for work."

"I guess so."

She glanced at him once more before heading upstairs to their bedroom. Randy sighed relieved that the girl didn't leave any marks on him. Except for the red mark that was forming on his back from pushing him off the bed. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain there and began massaging it with his hand. When he noticed the pain wasn't going away, he picked up the phone and called his friend.

"Hey, Randy, what's up?" his friend asked.

"Nothing much Mark. I just got this killer back pain and I need it to go away. I'm glad I got the day off."

"Staying home and rest huh?."

"Are you kidding me? So Mickie can annoy the shit out of me all day? Nah, I'm going out."

"Ask her to massage your back. That should do some good."

"I need a professional for this one."

Mark snickered on the other end. "Alright, then I definitely have the place for you. I'm going to get my weekly massage tomorrow at this place in Miami Beach. Wanna come?"

"Yeah. I think I can survive the day."

"Alright man. Take it easy."

Randy hanged up the phone and went upstairs to change. When he walked into his bedroom, he smelled the fresh scent of passion fruit mango shampoo that was now flooding from the bathroom. Mickie came out, wearing a bath towel wrapped around her head as well as her body. She began putting lotion on herself, every once and a while seductively looking at Randy. He tried his best to ignore her until she threw a pillow at his head.

"Damn it Randy. Can't you take a hint?"

"Can you? After all the work I did last night, I need at least an hour nap. I'm not really in the mood."

"Well, the only reason why you wouldn't be in the mood is if you received something already. Did you cheat on me?"

Randy rolled his eyes and looked her dead in the face. "No Mickie. I'd never cheat."

She chuckled. "How can you look at me in my face and lie to me like that?"

"Is it that hard to believe that I don't cheat on you? Come on, I think I learned my lesson the last time when I ended up in the hospital for three days."

"Obviously it wasn't long enough. I know you've been cheating. I just don't have the proof yet."

"There isn't any proof Mickie."

"I know you-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Mickie gasped and put her hands on her hips. "Did you just scream at me?"

Randy sucked his teeth. "No, I was just taking really loud."

"Fine Randy. Be sarcastic now. I knew you'd never be man enough to be mature for once."

"What the hell are you talking about now? Look, why don't you just get ready for work and leave me the hell alone!"

Mickie lowered her head, afraid that he might see the upcoming tears about to stream down her face. He sighed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to-"

"No, maybe I have been nagging you too much. It's just that I love you so much and I'd hate to lose you over some dumb girl."

"That's never gonna happen. I proposed to you didn't I? You're the only one I want."

"Well I hope so." She took her clothes from the bed and locked herself in the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and chucked to himself. _She's so weak. And that's why as much as I love her, I gotta let her go. Now the girl I was with yesterday, she's more my type. Confident, cocky, and she knows what she wants. Unlike Mickie, who settles for any and everything. I think I'll go back to Sewer tonight. Maybe she might be there and we can have a little recap of what happened last night._

He smirked to himself, and threw himself on the bed, getting ready for a long, relaxing day.


	3. Lunch Break

Dave looked at his watch for the fifth time, making sure he wasn't blind

Dave looked at his watch for the fifth time, making sure he wasn't blind. He had a very important meeting that he had to attend but he quickly canceled since Ashli insisted on meeting him. She promised to be there by 12:00, 11:55 to be exact. But here he was like a fool, waiting on Ashli who was a half an hour late. He cursed under his breath, and was getting ready to leave when he saw her taking her time up the steps and slowly walking to him. By the time she was right in front of him, he was fuming.

"Hi Davey. Have you been waiting long?"

Dave looked away, trying to conceal his anger. "You said you'd be here by 12:00."

"Aw come on Dave. Who really shows up on time anymore?" she smirked, cocking her head to the side.

"I do Ashli. I run a place of business. I'm sorry that we all can't lay on our backs like you."

She rolled her eyes. "Better my back than my stomach, right Dave? But that's another story. Anyway, I'm starving. Can we get some food please?"

Dave opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He knew it was no use trying to argue with her about anything. Besides, he wanted to save his energy for later when he knew he'd need it.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Chinese, Italian?"

"There's a good restaurant around the corner. We can go there."

They walked silently to Loomis's, a small Italian catered restaurant around the corner from his office and quickly got a seat near the window. A waitress with dark brown eyes and long brown hair approached the table with a nervous grin.

"Welcome to Loomis's. I'm Krystal, you're waitress for this afternoon .Can I start you off with some drinks?"Ashli watched as Dave smiled at the waitress and found herself becoming jealous.

"I'll just have a Budwiser for now. Ashli?"

She frowned. "God Dave didn't know you had amnesia."

Krystal as well as Dave looked at her confused. Ashli rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, I'll just have a glass of red wine please."

Krystal smiled at Dave again and left to get the drinks. Ashli sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Flirting in front of your wife David? I thought you knew better?"

Dave drank a sip of water and chuckled. "You fuck guys day and night and you're getting mad at me because the girl likes me?"

"Yes and I can do that. Why? Because-"  
"Because you're a bitch and you have nothing better to do."  
"Exactly. And don't forget that shit. I'll have you and you're little girlfriend buried in the bottom of the fucking lake if you keep bothering me."

Krystal came back with their drinks in hand and took out her pad and pen. "Alright, ready to order?"

"I'll have the New York Strip with the garlic mash potatoes." Dave said, glaring at Ashli. He took a sip of the beer. "Krys, this is one of the best tasting beers ever."

Krystal smiled. "You are so welcome. And what about you miss? What you want?"

Ashli smiled. "Hum, well, I don't know. See, the doctor put me on a special diet when he revealed that we were expecting triplets next fall."

Dave spat out his beer all over Krystal. "Sorry about that. Ashli, what are you talking about?"

"Aw, don't play shy now. You weren't shy when you were inside me screaming my name at the top of your lungs last night, were you?"

Krystal balanced herself on the other leg. "Okay, ready to order?" she asked with an attitude.

Ashli rubbed her stomach. "Give me a minute will you? We're all trying to decide what we want. You know what? I think I'll have the three course meal."

"I sure do hope you have your credit card," Dave muttered.

"Dave, will you please be a little more considerate." Ashli raised a napkin to her face a pretended to wipe tears from her eyes.

"I…I can't believe after all we've been through…you'd…," she stopped and began making a loud squealing noise, catching the attention of the other customers. Krystal began feeling sorry for her and kneeled down too comfort her.

"It's okay Miss. I have a boyfriend who's just as trifling. Tell you what, this meal's on the house. You and the trips can have anything you want."

Ashli looked up with a smile. "Well…in that case…I guess I'll have the lobster, and the crap cakes and I'd like a side order of dry green salad with vinegar please?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back with your food." Krystal gently took the menu from Ashli. When it was time to take it from Dave, she snatched it viciously. "Son of a bitch," she mumbled before walking in the back.

Dave turned to Ashli who was now bent over in laughter. He took another swig of his beer and chuckled. "You're a damn good actress."

"Thanks much hubby. I knew I could make you laugh."

"Am I laughing?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I'll get you there, don't worry."

Ashli turned her attention to the back of the restaurant and smiled when she saw Krystal coming toward them with their plates.

"Watch this," she whispered to Dave.

Krystal came up and placed the food down in front of them. Ashli smiled at her.

"Thanks so much. It looks great. Doesn't it babies?" she said rubbing her belly.

"So, how far along are you?" Krystal asked.

"About three months."

"Doesn't show. You must not be eating enough. Is their anything you're craving for?"

"Well…since you asked…nah, I can't afford it. Apparently this jackass lost his wallet just now and he can't pay. I'm sorry, we have to go-"

"No wait! I told you I got you guys. Well, your husband's gonna have to wash some dishes tonight but-"

"Oh no. He can't. He's a very busy man. Aren't you Davey?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, well, I guess I can spear the jackass for today. Besides your food, will there be anything else?"

"Yeah, I'd like that piece of chocolate chip cake over their. I really, really want it."

"Okay, let me get that while you eat. Enjoy!"

This time when Krystal left, Dave couldn't help but busting out in laughter with Ashli.

"You are a trip, you know that?" he laughed.

"Yeah I know. Come on, let's ditch this place."

They got up and walked out of the restaurant without paying for anything.

Once outside, Dave checked his watch and saw that it was now 1:00. _Good, I have two hours until I pick up Brittany._

"So, where to my love?" Ashli said interrupting his thoughts.  
"The apartment," he said sternly.

"Gosh Dave, why do you wanna go there? Wanna see if I cheated on you?"

_Glad I saved my energy for this. _"You already made it clear that you did."

"Then what's your business over there?"

"I'm paying the bills there so I can go wherever the hell I want."

"You're not stepping a limb in my apartment. And whatever part of you does touch my apartment will be chopped off and fed to the fish in the morning."

Dave frowned. "Yeah, whatever. Remember I have a key." He walked off and headed to his car, wanting to beat her to the apartment.

"Change the locks David!" She screamed behind him. Instead of answering, he just smiled and jumped into his sliver Mercedes. _Does she really think I'm stupid? I got a copy of those keys two days after she changed the locks. _

Ashli pulled into her parking space in front of her condo building and looked in her rear view mirror for Dave's car. When she didn't see it around, she sighed and got out the car. Getting on Dave's bad side could sometimes be a good or bad thing. Something told her that today wouldn't be one of those good days. He was too nice to her today for everything to go well. She made sure to take out her keys before getting on the elevator, going to the 10th floor and reaching her door. Before she opened it, she looked both ways down the empty hall and she quickly opened and shut the door. After she was sure that the door was locked properly, she moved away and threw her keys on the couch. Ashli turned on her stereo and Ne-Yo's 'In My Own Words' began blasting through the speakers. She headed into her spacious bedroom and changed into some pink retro boy shorts and a tight black tee. Walking out of the room, she noticed that the cd player had stopped. She walked closer to the CD player and turned it back on. When she turned around, she could've sworn she had a mini heart attack because she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. Dave was behind the mini bar, drinking a beer with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Ash, what took you so long? How about a drink? I know you love Raspberry Martinis."

Even though Ashli was scared out of her mind right now she refused to let him see that. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Very funny Dave."

"You know, while I was waiting forever for you to come home, I found something that belongs to you." He picked up a platinum watch with diamonds all over it. Ashli hit her head. "Opps, I thought I got everything."

"Oh? You think this is a joke?" he said stepping closer to her. She stood still and watched him as he eyed her up and down.

"Look Dave, I'm a grown ass woman. You're not my dad."  
"Damn right. I'm your husband. And you have child who needs a mother."

"Isn't Dawn her new mother?"

"Don't play that card Ash. You know damn well that Dawn is just there for womanly advice. Yes, Dawn is apart of her life and can be considered a motherly figure but that's because you're not doing your job!"

"You're the one who's keeping Brittany away from me! You kicked me out of the house, and now you're harassing me to the point where I don't even want to be near you!"  
"And what about Brittany? What has she done to you?"

"Everything!"  
"Stop blaming her for being a slut okay!"

Suddenly, Ashli began to feel her temper rise. She clenched her fist at her sides and squinted at him.

"What did you just say?"

Dave stepped closer to her, almost pushing her and whispered in her ear" you're nothing but a low down dirty slut."

Dave didn't have enough time to retaliate as Ashli began punching him in his chest repeatedly. He tried grabbing her arms but it was to no avail. She moved away from him quick and picked up a clear red vase next to there bar. Dave looked for cover as Ashli started throwing things back to back at him.

"You stupid mother fucker! Get out! Now!" she yelled.

Dave charged towards her and made her drop the dart she was about to throw at him. He struggled with each other until he was finally able to throw her on the couch, him falling on top of her.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

"Not until you calm down."

"I swear I'll get my father to kill you!" she screamed. She managed to get up and start hitting him again against his back. Then without warning, Ashli felt a hard slap go across her face, causing her to fall on the ground. Dave was towering over her with a smirk on his face.

"See what you make me do to you? Why can't you just stop bringing guys into this house?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," she said, not planning to back down. She got up and tried hitting him again but he managed to pin her arms to the side and he slowly backed her into their bedroom. He slammed the door with his foot and forcefully pushed her on the bed. Before she even had a chance to get up, Dave was on top of her, still trying to restrain her.

"Ashli, if you hit me again, I swear I'll kill you. And you know I will."

Ashli still wouldn't listen as she tried her best to kick him in the middle. He leaned down towards her and kissed her hungrily as she still struggled to get free from his grip. He used his hand to hold both of her hands together above her as he used his other to pull down her shorts and panties.

"Dave! Get off me!" she screamed but he ignored her pleas. He slid his pants off and without warning, slammed into her roughly. She screamed in pain as he rammed into her viciously, still pinning her hands above her. Finally letting her hands go, she began hitting his chest as he went into her harder and faster.

"Slap me," he growled.

She slapped him hard in the face, leaving a red print on his face. She continued to struggle and he responded by going faster, knowing she was about to explode any minute. Ashli's screams turned into loud moans as Dave used his thumb and massaged her clit. Her back arched, wanting him to go deeper and faster.

"Harder," she managed to say, gritting her teeth with each thrust. Dave felt his shaft harden and his mind blurred as he prepared himself for an orgasm. Then after three more thrusts, Ashli let out a piercing scream that sent Dave into orgasmic bliss. He slowed down as he felt his shaft get softer. He fell on top of Ashli and they laid there, both trying to regain their breaths. Dave rolled off of her and got under the covers. She followed his lead and made sure to stay at one side of the bed, while he stayed on the other side.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Pulling up his pants, Dave smiled at his sleeping wife

Pulling up his pants, Dave smiled at his sleeping wife. He kneeled down next to her and moved a lose strand of hair from her face. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her emerald green eyes.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, you leaving now?" she said in a disappointed tone.

"Um, yeah, I'm gonna head out. But I need you to come with me."

"Where?" she said sitting up.

"Just come on. I'll meet you outside."

Ashli frowned as Dave smirked at her and headed out to the living room. She shrugged and quickly went in her closet to find something to where. She decided on some dark blue jeans and a green wife beater and fixed her hair into a ponytail. Dave was already gone when she came out the room and she used this opportunity to call John.

"Hi John. How are you?" she said sweetly.

"Where the hell are you?! I mean, first you show up late. Now you disappear off the face of the fucking earth! You got five minutes Ashli!"

"Wait! I can't. Family emergency."

"Don't play that shit with me Ash."

"I'm serious. Dave's hurt and I need to meet him at the hospital."

"What? Wait…what-"

"I can't explain. Let me call you back later."

"But Ash-"

She hanged up before he could finish his sentence and she met Dave in the parking lot. She got in the passenger seat and squinted at him.

"Alright Dave. Where are we going?"

"What took you so long?"

"Perfection takes time hon. Now where are we going?"

He ignored her and made his way out the parking space and into the busy road. Ashli continued to watch Dave for any signs of excitement or anger but all she got was a blank expression.

"This isn't funny. I need to be back at work in five minutes. I don't have time for games."

"I'll call John and tell him you can't make it-"

"No! Um…I took care of it. But that doesn't mean that I can be late."

Dave shook his head and took out his phone. "I need you for the rest of the day Ash. I'll just call him and –"

Before he could finish, Ashli grabbed his phone and threw it in the back of the car. Then she leaned over and kissed him passionately, almost causing an accident.

"What the hell Ashli! I'm driving!"

"I know but…I told you I had it under control. John will understand."

He bit his lip and continued to drive, every once in a while glancing at Ashli who was still staring at him evilly.

"Did you know that one time my dad killed a guy for giving him half ass information?"

Dave chuckled. "Your point?"

"My point is, I don't want to see you dead over something that can just be solved right here. Where are we going?"  
"We're almost there Ash. Just a couple more minutes."

"I don't have a few minutes. I don't even have a few seconds! Now just tell me where we are going before I kill you!"

Dave rolled his eyes and pulled up to a space near a big park on the corner. Ashli looked around and realized there was something awfully familiar about this place but she couldn't quite place it. Dave got out the car as well as Ashli and they walked on the grass to a big building near a lake. Ashli saw boys chasing girls around and adults telling them to stop immediately recognized it to be a school. _He wouldn't do this now, would he? _She thought to herself. Dave grabbed her hand and they walked up the gray steps to the building. When they got in, they were greeted by a security guard. The guard winked at Ashli and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm looking for room 713," Dave said, holding on to Ashli's arm tightly.

"Just take the elevator up to the seventh floor and it's the first room on the right," he smiled, never taking his eyes off Ashli. Dave frowned and pulled Ashli away from the security guard. When on the elevator, Ashli punched Dave in the stomach.

"What the hell are we doing here?!" she screamed.

"Today's parent-teacher conference. I figured you like to join me."

"You figured wrong! I haven't seen her in what… a year? I'm not ready!"

"Well it's too late."

"Says who?"

"Ashli-"  
"No, don't say anything to me…ever."

"Ashli, just come and see. If you don't like it, then you never have to come again. But Britt really wanted you to be here today."

They got off the elevator and stood in front of a classroom, still arguing.

"So what! I don't wanna be here!"

"Um excuse me, are you here for PT night?" a tall blonde hair woman asked.

Ashli rolled her eyes. "What does it look like?"

The woman nodded and quickly went back into her room. Ashli looked up and saw that the same room that the lady disappeared unto was the same room Dave asked for.

"Oh great," she muttered.

"Just relax. It'll be fine."  
She bit her lip and walked into the room where the blonde lady was talking to another parent. The parent smiled and walked out with their son. Dave sat down as well as Ashli and the blonde hair lady smiled.

"Hello. Are you Kendra's parents?"

"No, we're Brittany's parents."

"Well welcome. I'm Stacey Keibler, Brittany's teacher. How are you guys?"

Ashli's knee was bouncing up and down fast. Dave put his hand on it, reassuring her.

"Everything's fine," Ashli said. Dave chuckled, happy to see that Ashli somewhere had an inferior side.

"Okay. Well, I'd like to start of by saying that Brittany is an intelligent young lady. She's always on task, always participating and helping other students. Her test and project grades are outstanding, always receiving 90's and above."

Ashli crossed her arms over her chest. "But…"

Stacey cleared her throat. "Well, for the past couple of months, she's been really moody. Her work usually involves a lot of emotions about her mother. Um, here's a story she wrote about her mother. She talks about how much pain and resentment she feels when she thinks about her."

Ashli rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. "So?"

"Are you her sister?"

"Why?"

"Well, I've never seen you before. I've met Mr. Bautista as well as his girlfriend Dawn Marie but, never you."

"Oh? So Dawn's been here before?" Ashli said loudly. "Alright. I'm finish now."

Ashli got up and stormed out of the classroom with Dave hot on her trail. He grabbed her arm before she reached the elevator.

"Listen, I had to bring someone-"

"So you brought your little bitch her and made her pretend to be my daughter's mother! Then why the fuck did you bring me here? To let me see your happy family?!"

"Brittany wanted to see you! I figured you like to come!"

"That's bullshit because if you thought I was okay with it, you would've told me!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I should have told you. But you're here now-"  
"The hell I am! I'm gone!"

"Wait, please, just stay until we get Brittany. It'll mean a lot to her!"

"I'm going back to work and if I were you, I'd stay the fuck away from me."

Ashli went into the elevator and left Dave holding his head, trying to figure out another way to lie to Brittany.

Ashli snuck in the front door and smiled at the people waiting to get massages. Michelle McCool, secretary and sister of John, waved at her to come over to the counter.

"Hey Michelle, where's John?"

The petite blonde behind the counter smirked. "Stephanie's back there. Probably cursing about you, as usually. Where were you?"

"Another meeting with the husband. He just fucked up my whole day now."

"You know had men lined up here this morning."

"They still there?"  
"There's two left if you wanna meet them. Brooke and Kelly said they have no problem covering for you."

Ashli smiled. "Well, at least there's some good news out of this. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go bother the married couple in the back."

Ashli made her way to the back of the building and heard screaming coming from John's office. She smirked and without knocking, opened the door. John looked up from his position on his couch while the tall brunette woman eyed her evilly.

"Hey Stephanie. I haven't seen you in a while."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on John. "Can you please tell that little whore to leave-"

"Whoa, where do you come off calling people whores miss around the way?" Ashli snapped.

"Look little girl, you have a job to do and before you get fired, I advise you to get to it."

"Says who?"

"Ashli," John finally spoke, "Just go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You need to fire her nasty dirty ass now!" Stephanie screamed.

Ashli sneered at her and sat on the couch next to John. She crossed her legs and glared at him. "Well, it seems as if there's something you need to tell me John. What is it?"

"Well-"

"No, let me honey," Stephanie said interrupting him. "You've been late everyday for the past couple of months and Metamorphous has been losing profits because of it! Most of our-"

"Our?" Ashli frowned.

"Yes! I'm the one who invested in half of this place. _My _husband and I built this place from scratch and we let your scrawny ass work here, thinking we were helping an educated young lady out. But instead, we got the slut of the century."

"Excuse me, I'm married," Ashli said, now examining her nails.

"So what? I know you cheat! With the amount of men that walk in and out of this place, you must be doing something more than giving massages. You probably give them blow jobs on the side!"

"Hey, hey that's enough now!" John yelled getting up. "Look, ya'll need to stop all this back and forth shit cause' ya'll givin' me a headache. Steph, don't come in here accusing my employees of things they ain't done. Ashli, just take the rest of the day off. I'll speak to you tomorrow morning."

She smirked at Stephanie and got up. "That's fine by me John. See ya later Stephanie."

"Bitch, its Mrs. Cena to you," she said waving Ashli off.

As much as she wanted to, Ashli didn't even bother to comment. Her day wasn't going exactly as planned and she had no more energy to argue with anyone else for the day. As she walked out to her car, she noticed a familiar man standing next to her bus stop. She rolled her eye and sat down next to him.

"What do you want Ken?" she asked with an attitude. Ken Kennedy was one of her father's assistant. She knew every time she saw him, she would be seeing her father sometime through out the day.

"I came to remind you about the family dinner tonight. Remember 8:00 pm, sharp."

"Goody can't wait."

"Why are you out of work?"

"I had the day off. Is that okay with you?"

"You need a ride?"

"My car will do fine."

"I came by earlier. That cute girl at the desk said you left. Where'd you go?"

"I'm a grown woman Ken. That's none of your business."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you tonight. And dress nice. You look a fucking mess."

She glared at him as he smirked and drove off in his black dodge. _Great, first Dave, now daddy. Can this day get any worse?_


	5. Dinner at Daddy's

Dawn stared at Dave as he slowly drank his beer and flipped through the channels. He finally settled on a baseball game and reclined his seat back. She shook her head and stormed off into the kitchen. Dave was about to doze off when suddenly he heard a glass drop in the kitchen. He jumped up and went to check on Dawn. He found her flipping through a magazine with a glass of wine in her hand.

"What was that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I think a glass fell."

"Are you alright? I mean, did it cut you?"

"No David I'm perfectly fine."  
He frowned. "What's with the attitude?"  
"I don't know Dave? What's with yours?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I know every time you and your loving wife get together, you always seemed to come home with a chip on you're shoulder!"

"What are you talking about?"

She shut the magazine and sat on the counter. "Well, for starters, this morning you were very frustrated and it seemed like you were in a rush to get off the phone. So I decided to surprise you with a small picnic at around noon. But when I got there, Layla said that you had just left with Ashli!"  
He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Baby, I'm so-"

"So was that the important client that you always have to meet?! I can't believe you would do this Dave! Are you still fucking her?!"  
"Dawn, it's not what you think-"

"Oh I am pretty damn sure that whatever I'm thinking is exactly what's going on. And to think I actually trusted you!"

"The only reason why I met up with her is because I wanted her to meet Britt's teacher. I really did have an important client to meet but I canceled for her."

"So why did my friend Krystal see you with her today talking about how she was pregnant!"  
" You mean the waitress? Aw, come on! She didn't really fall for that did she? Ashli was just joking with her!"

"Do you know because of you're 'joking', Krystal had to work extra hours at Loomi's? She has a three year old kid who needed to be picked up from daycare! Instead, she was washing dishes, having to make up for the check that you didn't pay!"  
"Look, I'll go back tomorrow and pay her. Happy now?!"

Dawn jumped off the counter and stood in front of him. "No, I'm not Dave. I'll never be happy here until you get rid of her."

"What am I supposed to do?! That's Brittany's mother!"

"She wants nothing to do with her! What you should do is go to court and suing her for custody and child support."

"I can't do that Dawn."

"Brittany's getting older now and the more you lie to her, the more problems you're gonna have when she gets older. And even if you're not ready to do that, what's stopping you from getting a divorce? Do you still love her?"

Dave frowned at her. "Why would you ask me that?"

Dawn chuckled. "I guess that's a yes. So what was I, a rebound chick? Someone to help you get over her?"

"It's not like that-"

"I'm packing my things tonight and I'm leaving tomorrow. You obviously need to get some things in order." She pushed him lightly as she walked out the room. He followed behind her and grabbed her hand.

"I need you Dawn. You are the support me and Brittany need to move on. I mean, since you've been here, I've seen her smile so much that I think her face will stay like that forever. She's happy with you…I'm happy with you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I really wanna believe you Dave. But…I need you to prove it to me first. Maybe it'll be best if I stayed somewhere else for a while."

"No, you can't-"

The door opened and Brittany came in with another girl in arm. She threw her green bag on the ground and frowned at the two.

Dawn smiled weakly. "Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"It was good. Um, this is my best friend Remy Payne. She's the girl I'm like always on the phone with."

Dave looked away as Dawn continued to stare into Brittany's eyes. Brittany cocked her head to the side.  
"Were you going somewhere Dawn?" she asked.

Dawn looked up and let a tear fall down her face, hoping she wasn't making a big mistake.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere."

Dave sighed and Brittany smiled. "Good, because there's this dance this Friday and we really need you're help picking out dresses. Can we go look at some magazines later?"

"Sure thing."  
Brittany led Remy into the living room and Dawn turned back to Dave.

"I want you to know that I didn't do this for you. I did it for her. I'll stay but under two conditions."

Dave nodded. "Anything."

"One, you promise to tell me any and everything that goes on involving you and Ashli. Two, tomorrow, we get a lawyer and start working on the divorce. I don't want to be with a married man. Cool?"

Dave pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "That's fine with me. Just know that I love you and we are going to get through this."

She pulled away and wiped her face. "I sure do hope so Dave. But be aware that I won't be around forever. You think about that the next time you fuck around with that slut." She walked back into the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess from the broken glass while Dave sat on the stairs holding his head.

* * *

Ashli breathed out one last time as she continued to stare at the tall wooden doors in front of her. She sighed and finally rang the doorbell, hoping it was anyone but her father who answered. Not like he answers the door but…

The door open and she breathed out when she saw her brother Jeff answer with a smirk.

"What took you so long?" he smiled, hugging her.

She rolled her eyes. "Why, did you miss me?"

"Not really. Just very excited about tonight."

She walked in and took off her long black leather coat. "About what?"

He shrugged. "No reason. Just enjoy spending time with the family."

"Bullshit Jeff. Something's up."

"Can't it be a surprise?"

She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Sure."

Just then, a woman with curly red hair ran downstairs and nearly tackled Ashli. She frowned and pushed the woman off. "Damn it Christy! 1000 dollar earrings here!"

Christy smiled. "Sorry but, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Yeah right. Every time I see you, you're trying to kill me."

"Fine bitch. See Jeff, I tried."

"Chill sis," he frowned.

"So what's been up with you two?" Ashli said.

"My boyfriend, as usual," Christy bragged.

"Must we go there Christy today?" Jeff said heading into the dinning room.

"Aw come on Jeff. You know you want my boyfriend. Admit it!"

"Guys! Not tonight okay. I'm very nervous," Ashli said sitting at the round table.

"See, I knew this had something to do with you. Ken was just too excited to tell me we had a dinner today."

"I highly doubt it was something she did. I saw a man downstairs bleeding. Dad's probably gonna finish him off now."

"Who's the guy?" Christy asked.

"Beats me."

A tall lady with straight brown hair came downstairs. She was wearing a black Channel dress with a white fur coat. She practically glowed from the 50,000 thousand diamond necklace hanging from her neck and the bright emerald cut diamond on her wedding ring.

"Mom, you look gorgeous," Christy smiled.

"Thank you Christina." She hugged each of them one by one, then sat down and waited for her husband to arrive.  
"So, how is everyone?" She asked.

Ashli called for the butler to come over. "Can you bring us some wine please?"

"Well, this week was pretty good. Dad had to take care of Joseph for me this week. He was caught stealing the diamonds."

"Wow, Jeff, wasn't he a friend of yours?" Ashli said pouring some red wine for herself.

"I have no friends or family when it comes to money Ash. I though you knew that?" he smiled.

She frowned realizing what he was referring too. When she was younger, she wanted a new house for her Barbie. But when her parents would get it for her, she stole the money from Jeff. When he found out, he had her sleep with guys in his school to pay it back. He's one of the main reasons for her profession now.

"And what about you Christy? What's been happening with you?" their mother asked.

"Nothing at all. Matt finally moved in with me. We're thinking about starting a family."

Her mother frowned. "Excuse me? What did I tell you? Your father said no kids. It's bad enough that Ashli had that little bitch-"

"Angelina I'd be very careful as to who you call a bitch." Ashli growled.

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you but it's true. And it's all that man's fault. Ever since you married him, he's done nothing but fill your head with nonsense. Making you believe that having a child was the right thing to do was pure foolish!"

"At least he encouraged me that life wasn't over having her! You guys, who are supposed to be my family, didn't even come when my daughter was born. Whatever you guys may think, my daughter's a blessing!"  
"So that's why she's living in Florida! Because she's so much of a blessing!"  
"Bitch, you and my dad the reason why my daughter's not with me! You said if I went near her, you'd kill her. I can't let that happen!"  
"Well it'll happen eventually so-"Without warning, Ashli slapped her mother in the face. She fell on the floor and rubbed her face in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Dad's gonna kill you!" Christy said running by her mother's side.

"STOP!!" Someone yelled from a dark corner. Christy stepped back and sat back down next to her brother. Ashli rolled her eyes and sat back down as well.

Bret Maraschino came into the room and didn't even bother to acknowledge his wife on the floor. Instead, he walked over her and sat down in front of his children.

"KEN! MATT! PICK HER UP!" Ken Kennedy and another man ran into the room and picked up Angelina.

"What happened here?" Bret asked calmly. He snapped his fingers behind. Angelina came out of the men's grip and kneeled beside her husband.

"Baby, Ashli hit me in the face. She got upset at me for talking about Brittany," she cried.

Ashli sucked her teeth. "Bulshit Ang-"  
"SILENCE!!" Bret screamed. "Christina, what happened here?"  
Christy stood up. "Well, Angelina started it. She got all mad when I told her about Matt Morgan and I having a family."  
"Baby, you said they shouldn't have kids. After Ashli had-"  
"SILENCE!!" Bret screamed again. He got up and stood over Angelina. Then without warning, he slapped her in the face, making blood run from her mouth.  
"What have I told you about melding in my children's business hum?" he growled.

Heavy tears were now running from Angelina's face. "Baby, you told me that if any of them came to me and told me they were having kids to tell you."  
"Yes, but I never said to speak on it. You are only so speak when you are told. You are never to tell them anything ever again, you here me?!"

"Yes baby. I hear you. Now please spare me. I want to go to sleep-"  
"Since you have all of this mouth, you will put it to work. Ken, take her to the dungeon. I want her chained to the bed. Make it 100 every half an hour."  
"Please baby! I'm sore from the last time-"  
"If you continue to step out of line with me, it will get worse. I'll start lowering the price, and letting anyone in. Matthew, call the prison. Tell them 10 inmates, free charge. One hour each. Now get her out of my sight."  
"NOOOOOOO!" Angelina screamed as Ken and Matt dragged her to the basement. Bret fixed his cufflinks and then focused his attention on Ashli.

"Why weren't you at work when I called?"  
"I was busy daddy. I had just gotten in and I had a client."  
"Yes, that's what Jonathan told me. But he also said you've been late for work, is that true?  
"Um, yes daddy. I've been a little late-"  
"Would you like for me to assign someone to wake you up in the morning? And why isn't David waking you up?"  
She gulped. "Well, Dave leaves work earlier than me daddy. He doesn't have time-"  
"And where is Brittany? She no longer lives with you guys, is that correct?"  
"Yes, that's correct daddy. She lives in Florida with a foster family."  
"And you do not see her, correct?"  
"Yes daddy."  
He eyed her carefully, making sure she was telling the truth. Then he let out a warm smile.

"Alright, that's good to hear. Now let's have dinner."


End file.
